A Pokemon In A Fruits Basket
by MaxwellsFanFic
Summary: Pokemon and Fruits Basket. Pretty self explanatory (IDC It dosen't go in crossover XD )
1. Warp Holes

**Ash's POV**

Hi! I'm Ash from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. Today Professor Oak has something special. "Pika Pika pi!" Pikachu says hoppin onto my shoulder. I start to walk outside when I trips. "Arghh, huh? A rope?" I say looking at the rope. I turn my head to a old friend. "Dawn!" I go over to her. "Hey Ash!" She said laughing her head off. "How was the moddeling with Benaury (Same spelling...)" I ask. "It was great!" Dawn says pulling some photos out of her backpack. "So what are you doing in Kanto?" I ask curiously. "She'd be with me!" Professor Oak says out of nowhere. "Professor Oak!" I say smiling. "Hello Little Pumpkin!" Ash's mom says pulling on his cheeks. "Oh you must be Ash's Mom!" Dawn says bowing. "I'm Dawn!" I smile yet again. After some various greetings they start walking to Oak's lab. When they arrive Oak has alot of explaining. "I invented a device that could possible take us to other worlds! Now! All I need to do is pull this lever." Oak pulled the lever and a giant warphole came in the middle of the room. The four of them slowly walked into it. Not knowing what was ahead.

**Tohru's POV**

"Miss Honda, have you taken a bath yet?" Yuki asked me with his gorgeous face. "Yep, it should just be Kyo!" I reply. Out of nowhere there is this big bang. "Miss Honda! Under the table, it may be an earthquake." Yuki pushes me and himself under the table. The ground stops shaking and we rush outside. "The house is still pretty good!" I say smiling. "It worked!" I hear a strange voice say behind me. I turn around four people. "Oh, hello!" I say smiling. "Did you stay under shelter for that small little eqrthquake." I ask again. "Oh, the warphole must of caused a small earthquake." The professor of some sorts said. "Hello, may I ask what that is on your shoulder?" Yuki says pointing to the person with the hat. What is that on his shoulder. It's like a bunny, but it kind of looks like a mouse. "Oh Pikachu? He's a Pokemon!" The kid says. "Poke what now!? Yuki and I say. "Let me explain. I have created a warp hole that has teleported us from our world to yours. Our world is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon! They are like animals in a way. Trainers start a journey and they battle for gym badges." The professor stated. "Can you show us?" Yuki asks. "Yuki, what's all the no- there's two yummy looking girls infront of me." Shigure said. "You sick pervert!" Yuki yells. "Hey! He reminds me of brock." The girl says with what seems to be a uhh, penguin? I think. "Ok, Dawn and I will have a battle." The kid says. So the girl must be Dawn.

**Ash's POV**

"Ok Pikachu are you ready to show these two what a real pokemon battle is?" I ask Pikachu. Pikachu nods back. "Pika!" I smile. "Pokemon battle start!" Oak says. "Ok! Piplup bubble beam." Dawn says and Piplup starts to shoot bubbles. "Pikachu dodge it!" Pikachu dodges out of the way . "Ok, now Thunderbolt, let's go!" Pikachu jumps up in the air. "PI-KAAA CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu's lightning zaps Piplup. "Ash wins, Piplup is unable to battle." Oak says. "Alright Pikachu! We did it." I said hugging him. "So that's a pokemon battle." The brunette girl states. Dawn and I go to walk. I put my leg infront of hers and she trips. "Gotch back!" She trips and falls onto the silver haired guy. "ARGHHH!" Suddenly there's a puff of smoke where the silver haired was. After the smoke disolvess there is a small rat. "Ahh! The family secret!" The brunette lets out. The man that has black hair sighs. "Ok, well our family has a curse. When we're hugged by the opposite gender. I stare at him. "Wait so..." I run up to the girl and hug her. Nothing happens. "Heh heh. Tohru just lives with us." The man says. "Wait, so is this whole world like this?" Oak asks. "No, just our family." Hmm


	2. A Shy Trainer!

**Pokemon X & Y anyone? I don't have a 3ds... and I'm NOT getting a 2ds. Also, Akari Red Apple shall be known as Akari!**

**Ash's POV**

I just stare at the three. Turning into... animals? "Uhh... Dawn?" I ask not looking away. "Well, I have a new trainer to attend to." Oak says. He starts to grab a fancy gadget. "Wait! You can't tell ANYONE about this!" The Brunette asks. "Well, why don't you check out our world?" Mom asks. The greenish gray haired one rubs his chin for awhile. "Yuki & Tohru. Do you want to go?" He asks. "OOH! I'd LOVE to see another world." The brunette asks. "Another...world? It sounds like fun." The grey haired one said. After alot of agreeing Oak grabbed a button thingy and pressed it. "Well uh, let's go!" Oak said. We all walked into the warphole. "Hi! I'm Ash. It's my goal to become the world's best Pokemon trainer." I explained to the brunette. "Oh, hi! I'm Tohru Honda. I was living in a ...uhh tent but then the Sohmas took me in." I looked at her. She has an amazing smile. "You're smile! It's so happy." I exclaim. "It's very lovely!" The purple-grey haired one said.

**Tohru's POV**

After alot of walking in a warphole we finally arived in a the people's worlds. "Welcome to the Kanto region!" The Professor says. "Uhh, hello." I hear a shy voice. It kind of reminds me of Kisa. "OH! Akari. Hello." The professor says. "We had a bit of technical difficulties. but we can start your pokemon journey today!" He then said. "I'd like to introduce you to Ash, Dawn, Tohru and Yuki." He said pointing to me and the other 3. "Hi Akari! I'm Ash." Ash says jumping over to her. "...Oh hi... I'm Akari. N...Nice to meet you." The shy girl says. "Ok, you have 3 pokemon to choose from. Charmander, the fire type. Bulbasaur, the grass type. And last but definetly not least. Squirtle, the water pokemon. "I've had a long think. I'd like to Charmander please." Akari says. "Charmander, come on out!" Charmander comes out of the red and white ball and walks over to the girl. "Here is your Pokedex. Now it's time to be off!" He said waving. "Hey Professor, could I join Akari?" Ash says. "A c..companion?" Akari replied shyly. "I'd love to! Thank you." "In that case! Can I start a journey in Kanto too?" Dawn asks. "Sure. Here's a Pokedex." He said handing it over too Dawn. "I'd like to give it a try!" I say standing forward. "Miss Honda!" Yuki says stepping forwards. "It'd be fun." I say happily. "I'll join too then!" Yuki says smiling next to me. "Ok! Ladies first as they say. So Tohru, who would you like? Squirtle or Bulbasaur?" Professor Oak says. "They're both soo cute!" I exclaim. "But, I think Squirtle would be lovely!" Yuki smiles and nods. "Here is a Pokedex. It will tell you all the infomation you need! If you need to contact home take this ." He said handing me a gadget of some sort. "I'll take Bulbasaur!" Yuki says excited. I haven't seen him excited him in awhile. Just Yuki & I. Away from...that monster...

**Maxwell: Hey, how'd ya like that?**

**Akari: Oh yeah! But why am I so shy?**

**Maxwell: Well, you'll just have to read on won't you. Oh and BTW you have Ash's original hat :D**

**Akari: *fangirls out* **

**Maxwell: Did you fall unconcious again?... HELLO?!**


	3. Gotta Catch Em' All!

**Remember how Kyo was mentioned in Chapter 1? IGNORE THAT MWAHAHAHA!**

The five heroes set off on they're own Pokemon journey. "I can't believe I'm finally on this trip!" Akari started overly excited. "I'm excited too!" Tohru said a bit shyly. "So, what do you do besides fight with Pokemon Ash?" Yuki asked ash curiously. Ash let out a laugh and smiled. "You get to capture more! You can gain experience by going to gyms and getting badges!" Ash said overly excited! "Or you can be a Pokemon coordinator and show off your pokemon's cuteness with spectacular moves! " Dawn continued. "WOW! There's so many options!" Tohru said putting her hands together gazing into space. "Hey, Akari. What are you gonna do?" Ash asked. Akari put a finger to her chin. Thinking... Thinking... "I don't really know. First, I wanna get the 8 gym badges. Maybe enter the league champions. Maybe become... no that's stupid." Akari looked down in embarrassment. "Huh?" Tohru began. "It's alright if you tell us! I won't laugh ! I promise. Cross my heart and all!" Tohru instantly said going all over the place. "Well, uh maybe become like a pokemon singer. You know vocaloids? Something like that just with Pokemon!" Akari replied. "A singer! That's so exciting! I've always wanted to become a singer but I was never really good at it in the first place.." Tohru said fast at first but slowing down at the end. "Really?!" Akari got excited again. "Does Tohru always do this?" Dawn asked sweatdropping. "Sometimes! It was hard for her after the 'incident' we had in our family." Yuki replied. "So you guys are related?" Ash asked curious. "Pika pika?" (Like brother and sister) Pikachu added. "Well, not excactly. In some way yes. I'll tell you later." Yuki answered. Pikachu turned around and jumped off Ash's shoulder. He sniffed the air and ran up Akari and sat on her head. "He's so cute!" Akari stated laughing! "SSSSSHHHH!" Ash said to the whole group. "It's a pidgey! Who wants to catch it." Ash asked looking at everyone . "I'll have a go!" Akari said putting her hand up. "Charmander let's go!" Akari threw the pokeball and Charmander came out. "Ok, Charmander scratch!" Akari said pointing at the Pidgey. Charmander ran at the pidgey and scratched it. The pidgey flew around it and pecked it hard in the back. "Charmander.. uhh growl!" Akari said worried. "GRAHAHH!" Charmander growled and the Pidgey flew off a bit. "One more scratch Charmander!" Charmander jumped up and scratched the Pidgey. "Here's my chance!" Akari threw a Pokeball. It put the Pidgey inside. "1 click... 2 click... 3 click! YES!" Akari jumped up in the air fistpumping!

"It's nice to be back in Kanto James!" Jessie Began. "We should use our old motto." James replied. "Agreed." Meowth replied.


	4. Craaaaazy Misty!

**Anyone else watch Pokemon : The 'Bridged Series ? Well, Misty has a.. different personality! MWAHAHA**

The group walked along the road all excited for what was ahead. Suddenly! They all fell down in a hole with a Thud! "Ahh!" Akari said holding onto her hat. "Who dug this hole?!" Tohru asked . Suddenly two silhouettes appeared at the top of the hole. "Prepare for trouble, we're back for more." The one on the left started. She stepped closer to reveal herself. Jessie! "And make it double, with words of glore!" The other said stepping forward and revealing himself as James. "To protect the world from devestation!" Jessie continued! "To unite all people within our nation!" James also continued! "To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" Jessie put up the peace sign back to back with James. "James!" James made a thinking pose! "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" "Meowth that's right!" Meowth, the cat Pokemon said stepping forward! "You guys again?" Ash yelled. Suddenly, a bush behind Team Rocket moved. "What was that?" Yuki asked. "Go Pokeball!" A girl yelled out piffing her Pokeballs at Team Rocket. "Ahh! We're blasting off again!" The trio screamed! "Do physics even work that way?" Tohru asked. "Sooo... Ash. Your back in Kanto." The girl said stepping forward holding a Togepi. "Misty!" Ash cried climbing out of the hole. The others started too climb up as well.

"So what've you been doing Ash?" Misty asked winking. "He's been hanging with me and being a genius!" Dawn butted in giggling. Those words echoed in Misty's mind. "HEY ASH! YOU REMEMBER CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY MISTY?! WELL SHE IS BACK! MWHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Misty yelled. She then ran to Dawn and pushed her down the hole. "Ba Bye!" She yelled waving. "So Ash can I stay with you?" Ash sweat dropped. "Sure!"

**Craaazy Misty! Short episode (Big Brother Finale is on!)**


End file.
